Linyoa Kannan
Linyoa was the leader leader of Directus. He was in power from 2037, when he was elected High Chancellor after the death of his father, Kith Kannan, up until his death in 2083. Linyoa served as the High Chancellor of Directus, The Emperor of Directus, A Consul of the Osean Federation, and the High Chancellor of the Osean Federation. Early Life Linyoa was born November 1st, 2012, in Midgar, Directus, to Kith and Silvanoshei Kannan, making him half Directian half Emmerian. Linyoa's father Kith Kannan, a once small time politician and now Directian High Chancellor who had achieved adoration for his role in the independence of Directus, prepared each of his son's for a political life, especially Linyoa, the oldest. In Directus this meant teaching his son military tactics and swordplay as well as the finer arts of writing, politcs and mathematics. At the age of 14 Linyoa started his political career when he became a magistrate in charge of trade along the river Crescere, an important position for one so young. When Linyoa was 16 his father Kith Kannan died after he fell from a horse. Kith Kannan's immense popularity in Directus allowed Linyoa to secure the position of High Chancellor, the highest position in the Independent Republic of Directus. High Chancellor of Directus As High Chancellor Linyoa took a much more aggressive stance on many issues in comparison with his father. In particular his aggressive positions towards ISAF where his father had seeked comprimise were one of the main causes of the Osean Continental War. Linyoa was also accused of influencing Leasath's decision to withdraw from ISAF. Early in Linyoa's career he made the fortifying of Directus' political position his primary goal. To this end his established the Imperial Legionary system, replacing the old militia system in which volunteer citizens defended the nation in times of need. The Imperial Legion consisted of highly trained professional soldier's serving for 6 years. Linyoa also began to create diplomatic ties with other nations, first by signing the Treaty of Belfast in 2045, which established the Belfast Alliance between Took, Aurelia, and Dirctus, and later by signing the Non-Aggression Pact with Yutkobania in 2047. Emperor of Directus Osean Continental War In 2050, following years of build up of tension between ISAF and Directus, the Osean Continetal War broke out between the two nations. The Belfast Alliance quickly broke apart as Took and Aurelia allied with ISAF. In the same year Linyoa declared a state of emergency and named himself Emperor of the New Directian Empire. Linyoa's Directian Legion's proved to be extremely successful during the war and Linyoa personally commanded them against Leasath in 2055. Under Linyoa's leadership Directus won the Osean Continental War and emerged from it a global superpower. Linyoa was also the primary author of the Treaty of Midgar, the treaty which end the war and established the Osean League, effectively making Linyoa the founder of the Osean League. Post-War and War of the West In 2058 Linyoa commissioned the Hadrian Line, a massive series of fortifications in Directus in order to protect the nation in future wars. In the 2060 Linyoa founded the Osean Federation, a successor to the Osean League, with the goal of creating an organization to better unite Osea as well as defend it from external threats. Linyoa quickly became the most active leader in the Osean Federation, constantly passing bills and amendments, but drawing the ire of ISAF and King Daniel Marment whose goal of conquering the fabled land of Yiffia Linyoa had interfered with. Arrising both from the issue of Yiffia and the two countries longstanding hatred Linyoa and Daniel developed a rivalry that largely defined Osean politics for much of the coming centuries. In 2069 Linyoa left Midgar with the 1st Legion to invade Samarkand. Linyoa's conquest of Samarkand was largely successful, if much slower than anticipated, and Linyoa managed repeatedly defeat Samarkand, claiming much of central Samarkand, and capturing Sparklelord. Linyoa returned from Samarkand in 2079, entrusting it to his brother Javert's care. Linyoa was elected Consul of the Osean Federation in 2075 along with Alvaro Litheon and then High Chancellor in 2080. Overall, Linyoa, as a Consul, High Chancellor, and leader of the strongest nation in Osea, is perhaps the most important figure in Osean Politics and certainly one of the most active. Relations Daniel Marment Linyoa has had a long standing rivalry with Daniel Marment, who is the leader of the Anti-Imperialists, a group that stands in opposition to the Directian Empire. Never the less Linyoa and Daniel have cooperated on many issues, such as the liberation of Hyrule, and while being rivals, have a certain degree of respect and admiration for one another. Sparklelord Sparklelord was Linyoa's primary enemy throughout much of the second half of the 21st century and was a constant threat to the security of Directus. In 2072 Linyoa defeated Sparklelord in combat, taking him prisoner and sending him back to Directus. Sparklelord was later released as part of the Treaty of New Midgar. Rizzardo Kannan Rizzardo Kannan is Linyoa's cousin, and a claimant to the throne of Aurelia. Linyoa and Rizzardo are quite close and Rizzardo served as Linyoa's ward when the former was younger. Nikolaos Seltyiel In the later part of his career Linyoa developed a close friendship and partnership with his fellow leader Nikolaos Seltyiel of Erusia. The two worked together on many issues, particularly in regards to the Yuktobanian incident of 2074. Erusia entered the Osean Federation at Linyoa's personal request. Criticism and Controversy Linyoa Kannan is one of Osea 's more controversial figures. His actions in regards to the Osean Continental War are especially criticized. War Hawk policies Linyoa Kannan is often criticized for the aggressive and expressionistic stance he took when he became High Chancellor in regards to ISAF. Critics claim it was a primary cause of the Osean Continental War and that the War could have been easily avoided if Directus has been led by a more level headed figure. Especially criticized by those who claim he manufactured Leasath split from ISAF and those who claim he specifically annexed Northern Directus (then south ISAF) as a challenge to ISAF. Reformation of Directus Linyoa Kannan is also often criticized, both at home, and abroad, due to his reform of Directus from a representational Democracy to an Imperial union of republics. Critics claim that he acts in his own interests, rather than those of his people, and is hungry for power or even a tyrant. Brutality Linyoa's policies, justified by his Just and Right Declaration, have draw criticism from humanitarian groups and his coalition nations. Critics claim the brutality of the Directian military and the massacres committed at their hands were not warranted by the actions of the Federation. The near genocide of ISAF is especially criticized. Defenders of Directian policy claim that if Directus had not taken the extreme measures it had it would have been defeated. Furthermore they claim that ensuring the survival of their nation and the security of their people from invaders justifies any and all measures. Finally the Starks had promised a complete genocide would occur in Directus in the eventuality of their defeat. Policing Directus, and by extension Linyoa, has been criticized for using its role as a superpower to exert influence over other nations and meddle in their affairs. Proponents of Directian policy claim that ensuring the survival of peace justifies interfering in the affairs of other nations. Trivia *Linyoa bears a unique red sword called "Fire Feather" forged in Mount Valryia. *Linyoa is actually only half Directian. The other half is Emmerian, the country which has been his primary rivals throughout his career. Category:Directus Category:Osea Category:People Category:Leaders Category:Kannan Category:Male Category:Dead